The Day Visser One Hit His Head
by Blue Dragon
Summary: Well, the title explains it. V1 slams his head and goes a little wacko. So now the Animorphs can get out alive? Don't be so sure...


The Day Visser One Hit His Head  
  
Author's note; this is something I scribbled down after being bored. Please review! I'll never attempt anything like it again if it's horrible!! I promise. Almost. This isn't what I usually write, anyway…   
  
Narrator; Cassie  
  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … …   
  
  
  
Picture the Yeerk Pool. The screaming and wailing hosts, the stench of the pool sludge. The Hork-Bajir guards, the Taxxon workers. The machinery, working day and night to expand the already large cave. The voluntary hosts having a good time.  
  
Us. Animorphs. Fighting for our lives again.  
  
I snarled at a Taxxon. He was smart enough not to attack me, even though I was wounded.  
  
It wasn't that bad. I had been burnt on my side by a dracon beam that shot past me. I limped, but I could run. I could fight. I could keep the ever-hungry Taxxons back.  
  
Jake came up, making the Taxxon scurry away on his short legs.  
  
You okay? he asked, touching my shoulder with his tiger nuzzle.  
  
So far, I said.  
  
We're leaving, anyway, Jake said. This is too hard. We'll never make it out if we wait that much longer to try.  
  
Two Hork-Bajir were coming up. Jake turned, roared, and leaped. I snarled again, turning towards them, ready to attack if I'd have to.  
  
But the Hork-Bajir were busy with Jake. And he didn't need my help.  
  
I focused my eyes towards another part of the pool area. Rachel was enjoying herself, crushing all resistance from enemies by the dozens. Marco was throwing Hork-Bajir and human-Controllers alike into the pool. He had stolen a dracon beam and was using it frequently, but with less expertise then desired.  
  
Ax was halfway between Rachel and me, whipping his tail, faster than any eye could follow, striking whatever came into his way. A small transponder was clutched tightly in his weak hands. That transponder was the reason we were there. We needed it desperately. Tobias was next to him, at the time a polar bear, doing just about as much damage as Rachel.  
  
Rachel! Marco! Ax! Tobias! Jake roared. We're leaving! he looked at me. Come on, he said.   
  
We started running, pushing our way through the crowds, and attacking anything that tried to stop us.  
  
There were plenty of "anythings" that tried to stop us.  
  
I leapt up at a Hork-Bajir. As I was up in the air, I saw Rachel, still fighting, and Marco, looking like he was trying to convince her it was time to leave.  
  
I landed on the Hork-Bajir's chest, and he fell backwards. I didn't bother about him after that, and kept running, struggling to keep up with Jake with my wound.  
  
But Jake had noticed the same thing as I had.  
  
Rach! he called. You want to become a permanent resident here? We're leaving! Come on!  
  
Prince Jake, Ax said calmly. We might have a problem.  
  
What? Jake asked irritably.  
  
I believe the Visser has arrived.  
  
I took a sniff of air and looked around. I listened for sounds. I could here a faint "clop-clop-clop", like a galloping horse. That was Ax, running towards us. Tobias was surely with him. But from the other direction, along with a lot of thumps from heavy Blue-Banded Hork-Bajir, came another "clop-clop-clop".  
  
He's right, I said. Visser One is here. Through the crowd I couldn't see the Visser, but over the stench of the Yeerk pool, and the smells of thousands of Taxxons and Hork-Bajir, I could smell him. And I could hear him.  
  
Especially when he began his characteristic yelling.  
  
Well, well well! If it isn't the Andalite bandits?  
  
Uh-oh, Marco commented dryly.  
  
Don't just stand there, you fools! GET THOSE ANDALITES!  
  
That guy needs a hobby, Marco said.   
  
And the Hork-Bajir doubled their efforts to capture us. Jake and I sprinted top-speed away from where we were, searching for some spot that was more safe… if there was one.  
  
Marco and Rachel had the same problem. But Rachel was still having a good time; suddenly twice as many Hork-Bajir and Taxxons wanted to play with her.  
  
Jake, buddy? Any brilliant insights?  
  
Everyone gather over here, Jake ordered sharply. And before she could protest, he added; You too, Rach.  
  
Ax reached us first. Tobias was with him. He had a bleeding cut along his back, and his normally white polar fur was reddened down his sides.  
  
What do we do? Tobias asked.  
  
That's when falling Hork-Bajir announced Rachel arriving. She stormed through the Hork-Bajir lines, and almost into me. I leaped out of her way, and she ran straight into Tobias. They fell, both of them, and tumbled.  
  
Rachel was first up to her feet. Okay, who put that white blob there?  
  
Oh, no-one, Tobias said casually. He climbed to his feet. I just happen to be that white blob.  
  
Sorry.  
  
Not as sorry as I am.  
  
Marco arrived. Ehm… can we get out of here?  
  
What's this all about? Rachel snapped. I've got places to go, aliens to kill. Speed it up. Quickly, quickly!  
  
Visser One, Tobias said. You heard him, right?  
  
Of course I heard him! Now what was so important?  
  
We're leaving, Jake said. Point out an exit, Ax-man.  
  
Ax set pace towards the closest exit. The Hork-Bajir and Taxxons swarmed after us as we followed him. A few human-Controllers shot after us with dracon beams, but none of them hit us.  
  
Then suddenly the Blue-Banded Hork-Bajir lined up in front of us. On two, neat lines, blocking our escape.  
  
  
Battle time! Rachel laughed.  
  
Oh, no, I sighed.  
  
The Hork-Bajir charged.  
  
We charged.  
  
We were outnumbered, about ten-to-one. It didn't matter. We knew what to do.  
  
Anyone! Jake roared. Get the Visser before he gets us!  
  
We all turned, set of towards Visser One.  
  
Ax reached him first. He raised his tail. He struck!  
  
WHIP!  
  
Sparks flew as the Visser parried Ax's blade.  
  
Marco, Tobias! Keep his back clear! Jake ordered. Cassie, Rachel! With me! The Hork-Bajir!  
  
Rachel laughed.  
  
Ax struck! The Visser struck! Both blades twisted in the air to parry the other, but Ax was quicker to realize the danger was gone and struck again!  
  
Visser One saw the danger, the blade swooping towards his head, and raised his own blade to stop it.  
  
The Visser hit the side of Ax's blade, knocking it slightly off course. But the blade continued down, striking hard with the flat side on Visser One's forehead.  
  
The Visser staggered. Ax, Marco and Tobias didn't have a chance… the Hork-Bajir swarmed around. The three of them were beaten back towards the rest of us.  
  
The Yeerks formed an unbreakable circle of living knife racks around us. Jake looked around frantically, searching for n escape. But there were no weaknesses in the Hork-Bajir chain. Dracon beams were aimed.  
  
All we could do was wait. Wait for Visser one, or someone else, to decide our fate.  
  
Stay together, Jake said. First weakness, we're outta here. See anything, anything at all that could be an advantage, go for it. No hesitations. Go for it. Get out. At the slightest chance.  
  
Oh, Marco said. I thought we liked being hemmed in. I was going to hang around, but whatever you say, daddy.  
  
Jake twitched his tiger tail, eyeing the Hork-Bajir.  
  
This could be a bad situation, Ax remarked.  
  
Gee, you noticed?  
  
He's coming to! Rachel warned.  
  
Don't do anything stupid! Jake snapped at her. Chill!  
  
Visser One got up, wobbling. The Controllers - of every type - were looking at him, unsure of what to do. But if they knew one thing, it was that Visser One would be furious if we got away.  
  
Oh, gosh, Ax. You can't do anything right, can you? Marco sighed. here's a tip; if you slam the Visser's head, slam it harder. As in, cracking-the-skull-harder.  
  
I am sorry, Ax said.  
  
Oh no, no need, Marco snapped. It'll just end up with us dead. No need to be sorry.  
  
Shut up, monkey-boy, Rachel said.  
  
I agreed. Marco was scared, I told Ax. That's why he was searching for someone to blame.  
  
Well, Cassie, can't say no to that, can I? Marco said. You can realte to being afraid, can't you? Not to mention any names, but…  
  
If you don't want the Yeerks to kill you, Marco, I'll do it fast and… painful… before they get a chance, Rachel offered.   
  
Marco hastily backed down that offer.  
  
Visser One looked around. He didn't notice us. He noticed his bodyguard, the Taxxons, and the human-Controllers.  
  
A Hork-Bajir aimed his dracon gun. It doesn't matter at who.  
  
Visser One glared at him with one stalk eye.  
  
Put that thing away before you hurt someone!  
  
"But, Visser…" the confused Hork-Bajir said.  
  
But Visser One was cheerful again. We are all friends here! Call me Alloran. No, no… Esplin. That's my name. My own.  
  
Only then did he notice us. His stalk eye looked at us, and then the other stalk eye, and finally his main eyes.  
  
Now he would kill us. We were right under his nose, cut of from all ways out. This was the end. I glanced at Jake, if he knew what we could possibly do. Go down fighting, or..?  
  
But Visser One said; Oh! Look, friends, we have visitors!  
  
We stared at him. His four eyes blinked warmly.   
  
Slowly it dawned to me. Slowly, tensing up every second as if it was my last, I realized…  
  
He wasn't going to kill us. He wasn't going to let anyone else, either. He would let us live.  
  
He had gone completely wacko.  
  
Ehm… Jake? Tobias said. The blow seems to have effected him negatively - or in his case, positively.  
  
Let's hope it's a permanent condition, Marco said happily.  
  
What do we do? Ax asked.  
  
I guess we play along, Jake answered. If he's nice to us… well, it doesn't really do any harm, does it?  
  
My, it's the Andalite Bandits! Welcome! Please, make yourselves at home!  
  
Yeah, right, Marco muttered. And next up is; "Do you want a box or a cage? Maybe some nice pool-water and a slug to go with it?"  
  
"Visssssser, sssrrrreeeeeee rrreeeesss srerrreeeee!" a Taxxon said in a loud voice.  
  
Don't be stupid! Visser One said. Of course not. Why kill them? And… eat them?! How DARE you even think such horrid things!! Someone…  
  
The Taxxon recoiled, thinking he would face Visser One's rage and end up dead. He glanced at the long tail, and the wicked blade.  
  
Someone - Visser One saw the Taxxon glancing. He looked at his tail, behind him. Oh, that is dangerous! he exclaimed. I better be careful with that.  
  
The Taxxon blinked. Surprised. Thankful, definitely.  
  
We were also pretty surprised.  
  
Visser One turned to us again. Would you like something? Anything at all? Please, demorph, we can share some lovely green grass I know about not far from here!  
  
Ax? Tell him we appreciate the offer but would prefer not to, Jake said. Tell him we have a dead-line.  
  
Ax did as he was told.  
  
Visser One's stalk eyes dropped disappointedly. Too bad, he said. But then he grew happy again. Can I offer you a ride? I'd love to show you my Blade ship! It's got all the latest in technology!  
  
I am terribly sorry, Ax said. But no, thank you. We really must be going…  
  
Visser One looked disappointed again. But…  
  
Please, we would really appreciate if…  
  
The Visser looked at us like a happy fool. Do you wish for an escort?  
  
No, Visser…  
  
Esplin! Visser One corrected. No need to be ceremonial! Call me Esplin.  
  
Don't make him mad, Jake warned. You know, he has us cold, and if he gets mad…  
  
Esplin, Ax agreed smoothly. But his tail twitched as he spoke the Yeerk name. All we desire is to leave -  
  
Leave? Visser One exclaimed. Leave! You've barely arrived! Please, I don't even know your names! You can tell me your names, can't you?  
  
Ax glanced at Jake with one stalk eye. Prince Jake?  
  
Tell him… tell him… ehm…  
  
Tell him we don't have the authority to give out our names, I filled in.  
  
I am afraid I cannot, Ax said to the Visser. Our Prince forbids it. Surely, you understand the concept of authority.  
  
And then Ax admitted to us; I have a very strong urge to add "Yeerk filth" to every sentence. But I am afraid that would be a bad idea.  
  
You're right, Ax, Rachel said. A very bad idea. I was thinking something a little more drastic. Like… slam his head again. And this time, he'll stay out.  
  
If we slam his head again, he might go back to his old self again, I pointed out. And if he does, we're in trouble.  
  
That's right, Tobias said. Let's get out of here while we can. I don't mind being let out, for once. It's better than running with that "tseew" "tseew" following every step.  
  
The Visser took a few steps towards us. Come, friends! he said. Let me at least give you something to drink!  
  
He waved a nervous human-Controller towards him and ordered - nicely, of course - for water. In big bowls. The human-Controller left, puzzled.  
  
No, no, no! Visser One cried to us. My, you're wounded! Who has done this to you? Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?  
  
For some reason he's still getting on my nerves, Marco remarked. I don't like him, even when he's nice.  
  
Visser One kept talking. We listened with half an ear, just waiting for him to turn back to himself and kill us… or capture us.  
  
After some time, water appeared in the large bowls in front of us. The Visser insisted we should drink it, but for some reason none of us was very thirsty.  
  
For my own part, and probably the others too, my wound was aching. A little water wouldn't hurt me. But I recoiled from the very thought of even thinking about drinking anything Visser One offered.   
  
I must have some type of instinct against it.  
  
Not to my surprise.  
  
We have five minutes left in morph, Ax informed us finally.  
  
That's it, Marco said. I am so outta here. Even if it's bad manners, I'm not hanging around any longer. I don't intend staying as monkey-boy just because this Visser here got a case of overdone niceness.  
  
We turned to leave. We started walking.  
  
What? Wait! Visser One protested.  
  
Esplin, Jake said. Can you please order your Hork-Bajir warriors to move out of our way?  
  
Order! Visser One exclaimed. What a horrible word! They've all got free will, I hope! Friends, would you be kind enough to let the Bandits out?  
  
The Hork-Bajir stepped aside, looking just as puzzled as everyone else. But they weren't about to disobey a direct order just because the Visser had lost his mind.  
  
But Chapman came up from behind Visser One. He seemed to have drawn the same conclusions we had done earlier. He lifted up his gun high over his head.  
  
Visser One had all for eyes disappointedly aimed at us.  
  
The Hork-Bajir were too confused to act. The Taxxons and the human-Controllers were too slow.  
  
Chapman struck Visser One on the back of his head.  
  
The Hork-Bajir cried out, seized Chapman in a deadly grip, while he was screaming "Wait! Wait!".  
  
Visser One shook his head. He touched his skull with one hand, feeling it and flinching. His stalk-eyes locked on Chapman.  
  
He quivered with rage.  
  
Chapman cowered.  
  
But then Visser One saw us. His stalk-eyes widened in irritation.  
  
Andalites! Get them! Idiots! Fools! Kill them! Kill them NOW!  
  
We began running. This was what we were used to.  
  
Heeeeeeeeee's back! Jake laughed.  
  
Believe me if you want to, Marco said. But I actually missed him.  
  
Rachel agreed. Yeah. That nice-Visser freaked me out.  
  
Let's just leave, I said.  
  
Then we hauled out of there at top speed, the Visser roaring after us.  
  
Get them! Fools! Get those Andalites! GET THEM! GET THEM! GET THEM! AAAAAARGH! WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?  
  
What do you suppose he will do when he finds out who let us go? Tobias laughed. Punish himself?  
  
Nah, Marco said.  
  
Highly unlikely, Ax agreed.  
  
I WILL SLOWLY KILL WHOEVER IS RESPONSIBLE! GET THOSE ANDALITES! GET THOSE AAAANNDDAAAALLIIIITTEEEESS! 


End file.
